Universal Studios Canada Resort
Universal Studios Canada is a theme park in Windsor, Ontario in Canada. Lands * Hollywood * Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Krustyland * Dreamworks Studios * Jurassic Park * Super Silly Fun Land * Bikini Bottom * Toon Lagoon * Looney Tunes Backlot * Cartoon Network Central * Hill Valley * New York Hollywood Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * Transformers the Ride * E.T. Adventure * T2: 3D Restaurants * Hollywood Prop Storage Shops * Universal Studios Store * E.T's Toy Closet * Transformers Supply Vault Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Hogwarts Express - Hogsmeade Restaurants * The Three Broomsticks * The Hog's Head Shops * Zonko's Joke Shop * Gladrags Wizardwear * Honeydukes Sweetshop Diagon Alley Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Hogwarts Express - King Cross Station Resturaunts * Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour * The Leaky Cauldron Shops * Eyelops Owl Emporium * Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes * Zonko's Joke Shop * Ollivanders Wand Shop * Borgin and Burkes * Magical Menagerie Krustyland Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang and Kados Twirl and Hurl * Krusty's Magic Journey Through His Mouth * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Shops * Kwik-e-Mart Bikini Bottom Attractions *SpongeBob's Rock Bottom Plunge *SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D *SpongeBob SubPants Experience Resturaunts *The Krusty Krab *The Chum Bucket Shops *Toy Barrel *Barg N' Mart Dreamworks Studios Attractions * Shrek 4D * Dragons of Berk * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure Reasturaunts * The Poison Apple * Marty's Casa Dela Wild * Mr Ping's Noodle Shop Shops * Far Far Away Goodies * Madagascar Maintenance * Dragon Souvenirs Jurassic Park Attractions * Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Triceratops Discovery Trail * Pterodactyl Flyers * Jurassic Park Jeep Safari * King Kong Encounter Restaurants * The Watering Hole * Thunder Falls Terrace * The Burger Digs * Pizza Predattoria * Dino Dinner Shops * Jurassic Park Souvenirs Super Silly Fun Land Attactions * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Boat Flume * Super Silly Coaster * Super Silly Play Land * Super Silly Swirly Restaurants * Gru's Lab Cafe Shops * Super Silly Stuff Toon Lagoon Attractions * Road Runner River * Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Tour Looney Tunes Studios Attractions * Looney Tunes Studio Tour Restaurants * Pizzarriba Shops * Mac and Tosh's Looney Antiques Cartoon Network Central Attractions * Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown * Finn and Jake's Epic Adventure * Crystal Gem Smash * Uncle Grandpa's Splash Zone Resturaunts * Princess Bubblegum's Castle * Rough Riders Chicken * Free Cake Deserts Shops * Cartoon Network Store Hill Valley Attractions * Back to the Future the Ride Restaurants * Institute of Future Technology Cafeteria New York Attractions * Men in Black: Alien Attack * DC Heroes to the Rescue * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock Restaurants * Michelangelo's Pizza Place * Waffles Waffles Waffles Shops * MIB Headquarters * DC Superhero Shop * Ninja Turtles Kiosk Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Holiday Hours Halloween '''7:00 AM - 3:00 AM '''New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM '''New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Seasonal Overlays Halloween Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth - Krusty's Terror-Something Death Wish Through His Mouth Kang and Kados Twirl and Hurl - Kang and Kados Twirl and Die Where Each Land is Located * Hollywood is the main entrance with the gates facing south. * Dreamworks Studios is north of Hollywood. * Looney Tunes Backlot is east of Hollywood. * Cartoon Network Central is east of Dreamworks Studios and north of Hollwood. * Krustyland is east of Bikini Bottom. * Super Silly Fun Land is north of Krustyland. * Hill Valley is south of Krustyland and east of Cartoon Network Central. * New York is east of Krustland. * Jurassic Park is east of Hill Valley and south of New York * Wizarding World of Harry Potter is east of everything is is only connected by Hollywood and Jurassic Park. Each Lands' CanonStory * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of. Hollywood Companies such as NEST and Cyberdyne were allowed to build facilities for their companies on Universal Property, due to not being able to find any other location for a reasonable price. Cyberdyne needs to find a way to advertise their new SkyNet product and decides to hold a presentation at the park showing off the new product. NEST needs more recruits at their facility and secretly allows park guests to audition for the job, setting up the plot for Transformers the Ride. Wizarding World of Harry Potter Muggles are now allowed to visit the wizarding world for a chance to become a wizard. Muggles can only become a wizard by proving themselves worthy. To prove themselves worthy muggles must go on dangerous missions with Harry Potter and his friends. If they prove they can handle these missions, they will be given a wand and be an official wizard. Krustyland After Homer Simpson accidentally threw a flame thrower (reasons unknown) onto a highly flammable wooden coaster, Krustlyland caught fire and was destroyed. Krusty decided to build another Krustyland as far away from the Simpsons as possible. His new Krustyland in Canada was totally Simpson-free until Krusty made the dumb choice to invite everyone in Springfield to the grand opening of New Krustyland. Dreamworks Studios Guests are now allowed to tour the prevously blocked off Dreamworks Studios, where all of Dreamworks' Animated films are made. Jurassic Park After Hammond's failed Costa Rican park, Universal allowed him to build a new Jurassic Park on an Island in Orlando near Universal Studios. After the success of that, Universal allowed more Jurassic Parks on other Universal property. After building Universal Studios Canada, the Universal team saw how much free space they had in the park and decided to build the biggest and most technologically advanced Jurassic Park ever. Super Silly Fun Land Guests are brought to Super Silly Fun Land from Despicable Me. Gru decides to advertise his new "Minion-finding" program at the Super Silly Fun Land theme park (thus setting up the plot for Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) Bikini Bottom After Plankton develops a technology to allow humans to breathe underwater resulting in them being allowed to enjoy the Chum Bucket, Mr. Krabs steals the technology and uses it to bring humans to Bikini Bottom. Looney Tunes Backlot The Looney Tunes were offered to film their movies at Universa Studios Canada while it was in construction. They accepted the offer and Looney Tunes Backlot was built. Cartoon Network Central Universal allowed the Cartoon Network characters to build their own section of the theme park. They ended up creating some of the wackiest and craziest rides imaginable. Hill Valley Doc Brown decides to build his brand new Institute of Future Technology on Universal property. New York Guests are transported to America where they travel to New York City to meet some of the world's greatest heroes. Hotels * Universal Studios Lights, Camera, Action Hotel Dowtown Areas * CityWalk Transportation * Universal Ferryboats * Universal Shuttles * Unviersal Taxi's Ticket Services * Regular Ticket * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass * Unlimited Red Carpet Access Pass Vacation Packages * Ultimate Red Carpet Access Package Nearby Attractions * Disney Universe Resort * Legoland Ontario * Sesame Place Canada